


Wednesdays at Danno`s

by Chaos_is_relative



Series: Pizzabaker-Verse [1]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Fluff, Get Together, I thought too much on Pizza? I don´t even know! Blame it on my muse, M/M, Pizzabaker- Au, a little bit angst maybe? just see for yourself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-29
Updated: 2013-08-29
Packaged: 2017-12-25 00:44:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/946668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaos_is_relative/pseuds/Chaos_is_relative
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Danny owns a Pizzeria and Steve is a cop who orders Hawaii just to annoy him (and maybe because he really, really likes him).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wednesdays at Danno`s

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Xenia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xenia/gifts), [MrsRickman](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsRickman/gifts).



> This fic exist because I sat at work and had this scene in my head:
> 
> Danny opens the door angrily before Steve even has a chance to knock. He would have ranted at him too, but then he realised the smell. A smell he would know everywhere. "Is this real honest to god pizza from New Jersey?" "Yes?" the brunette replies startled since Danny got the pizza out of his hand without him even realising(a first). "I love you!" "Uh,ok?!"
> 
> And I thought it figured that the first time Danny says I love you to Steve would be because of pizza  
> ( Don´t ask I just knew) which leads to thinking Danny must make a mean one, since he has so many opinions on this subject and to  
> Great, now I have a Pizabaker- AU stuck in m head! 
> 
> And since my muse is the crazy little thing she is, she didn´t let me a other choice but to write it, so have fun with it. ^^
> 
> Like always nothing belongs to me and there are no mistakes (they are special effects). ;)
> 
> And last but not least this fic is a gift for Xenia, MrsRickman and my KVW. Thanks for cheering me up as I needet it! I love you all, see you after San Francisco! ^^

 

**Wednesdays at Danno´s**

 

„You`re sure I shouldn´t stay a little bit longer?“ Kono looks at Danny questioningly. “No, I got this! Go, teach your surf kids and make sure Grace stays away from Tommy, I don´t like how he looks at her!” the blonde reassures her immediately, throwing her out of the restaurant and giving his daughter already in her car a last air kiss at the same time. “Sure thing Boss, see you later!” He trusts Kono with her otherwise he wouldn´t allow her to drive Grace around and teach her but it´s hard to see her go away anyway. Sighing, Danny turns around and begins to clean the tables, but his head isn´t in it. For some reason he can´t really concentrate today - He can´t exactly pinpoint it but something feels wrong and to make matters worse it´s a Wednesday. He hates Wednesdays!

Once in a time he was used to love them. Wednesdays meant locking up in peace without Kono´s and Kamekona´s sometimes insane chatter in the background, since he already left to one of his business meetings (he long since then gave up the fear he wouldn´t be there the day after, until now not one of his business ideas worked out, Danny has a feeling his chef doesn´t really want them too). It meant thinking about what to get Grace for her next birthday, or how to talk Kamekona out of his next crazy topping idea – Tofu and peach really doesn´t belong on pizza (the only fruit allowed on pizza in his eyes are tomatoes), not to forget the whole spam debacle. (Danny shudders just by thinking on it.)  It meant losing himself in the mindless task of cleaning and scrubbing, of dragging the mixed styles of chairs and tables back where they are belong and making new dough so that it can lay still until tomorrow all the while enjoying a little time for himself - In short it meant freedom!

But ever since this fateful day 4 month ago it´s over with his peace and quiet, it started innocent enough but ended spectacularly with a almost robbery (stopped from Kono with a pineapple-pizza of all things possible, which doesn´t let him like this abomination, who don´t even deserve the name pizza, better) and a Neanderthal cop who thinks since then he needs to annoy Danny at least once a week.  He isn´t stupid, he sees the smirk every time the former forces him to make the pizza Hawaii himself instead of letting it do Kamekona (a compromise since he can´t deny the local residents their very own pizza topping, even if he wants to sometimes) – Sure he could let the other chef do the work in advance and claim he did it, but this would just be plain wrong. It would go against Danny´s chef honor – So he makes the damned pizza all the while complaining about it, which the other man seems to enjoy very much. This and trying to drag the real reason why the Pizzeria is named Danno´s out of him (his daughters choice actually, not that he would ever tell it). The blonde must admit he isn´t the only one in the last one, tourist and local residents alike asks him the same all the time, for now he serves them a ridiculous reason after another but he fears the day he has no other explanation but the truth. (He misses the days as it was a family secret between them, since now Kono and Kamekona know the truth too).

So, yes he hates Wednesdays and no, he doesn´t need a tall, brunette and handsome guy in his life who thinks he must use Danny´s Pizzeria as a hidden weapon stash for further protection. (The blonde isn´t blind, just because he thinks the guy isn´t in his right mind it doesn´t mean he can´t look.) This is a _family_ restaurant, for God´s sake - The only knife you need in here are to eat your food and even that is questionable in his eyes. (The best way to eat pizza is with your hands!) On one memorable occasion Danny even dragged a crossbow out of the couch cushions near the windows (clearly meant for the off chance of needing to stop the maybe robbery attempt of the bank two streets over – As if this would even _work_ )!! His following rant was so epic that Kono said poets would want to write books about it (didn´t stopped the guy from smiling all way through – Idiot)! Yes, he can look after himself and if not, there are always Kono, who can be really scary if she sets her mind to it, Kamekona and a baseball bat in the kitchen! So, no Danny definitively doesn´t need crazy maniac´s somewhere near him and his daughter, even when they make him feel alive again for the first time since they lost Grace´s Mom. (Never mind that he and Grace hit it off, as if she would be theirs from the beginning and that the cop makes him laugh through his stupid but totally adorable antics – Who is he kidding? He loves to have him near him but he never told you that.) Speaking of maniacs, he is already late. And no, he isn´t worried, not one bit!

Danny looks up as he hears footsteps behind him, for some reason the brunette is a real ninja, and the blonde can never hear him go in besides the bell at the door. “You´re late!” He turns around to face him and masks his relief at seeing him until the cop stumbles. “Steve!” The blonde is beside him instantly and leads him to a nearby chair. “What happened?”, he asks worriedly, while looking him over.  “Nothing, it is just a scratch!”  The brunette tries do deflect his question but that is before Danny sees the blood on his shirt, which lets him take action immediately. “Doesn´t looks like nothing to me! Stay put and let me see.” “Really, it´s nothing!” Steve tries to stand up again but since the blonde is now in full on mother-hen mode he is stopped in between. “Don´t you dare to move!” Danny glares at him, while he helps the brunette out of the shirt, so that he can inspect the wound. (Not the way he fascinated about it – Hey, he is just a guy after all!) A closer look at his left side let the blonde take a double take. “Is that… a really deep _self_ -stitched knife wound?” he asks angrily and excuse him his yelling at the end, because really? “Uh, maybe?” the other man admits. Danny can´t help it, his first response is to hit him for it.  “Ouch, that hurts!” “Good! That´s for scaring me so much, wait until I tell Grace!” “You wouldn´t?!” Steve sags into himself on the chair – He already was on the other side of her `I am disappointed in you`- face and it wasn´t funny.  

“Oh, I would and I will (maybe not right now but definitively when you are healed) just let me call Malia first!” “So, that she can tell Chin too? No way!” At the prospect of getting the wrath from his job partner too, the brunette really wants to flee but one look at Danny, who is already on the phone, stops him.  “You my friend, has absolutely no say in this, Chin should have known better than to let you go like this!” the blonde growls at the other man before he explains the situation to Chin´s wife, who is a doctor. Thankfully she is there ten minutes later to fix Steve´s mistake – Ten minutes in which Danny held paper towels against the brunette´s wound and wouldn´t dare to look at him, he certainly deserved the cold shoulder.“That should do it, _but_ I want no more suspect chases in your near future, and the next time I want to see you in the hospital for this, you hear me?!” Malia talks to both of them during patching Steve up.  ”Danny, make sure that he takes his pain meds, I´m going back to my husband!” “I will, have a nice day. And thank you!” “Always, I am a doc remember? But don´t even dare to make a habit out of it!”

Now she glares at Steve too, before leaving.“Why didn´t you?” Danny asks after two painful silent minutes. “What?” “Went to the hospital!” the blonde clarifies.  “I didn´t want to miss our date!”Steve mumbles sheepish, still sitting in the chair. “ _Idiot!_ All you had to do was ask.”  Besides everything Danny is smiling. “Yeah?” the brunette looks hopeful up at him. “Yeah! You are a goof, you know.” The blonde holds an accusing finger at Steve.  “But you love me for it! So, do you want to go on a date with me?” The cop asks with newfound courage. “Maybe!” “But you said…?” Danny gives him a kiss so short it shouldn´t even earn the name kiss, but it makes his point clear. “See it as punishment!” (The brunette will need to ask him twelve more times until Danny says yes.)

_Ok, maybe Wednesdays aren´t so bad – They got him Steve!_

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading*hugs*
> 
> Cath
> 
> PS: Maybe I will write more in this crazyness, how Danny ended up in Hawaii or so, depends on my muse! ^^


End file.
